


Fall

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Cooks, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Established Relationship, Hulk loves Cupid, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

Bruce saw on the news that SHIELD had fallen. And Bruce was worried. He knew Clint was in danger. His lover had gone on a mission. So Bruce was in the lab trying to distract himself. Even the Hulk was worried.

He heard the lab door open and he looked up.

It was Clint.

Clint was smiling at him.

Bruce rushed towards him and kissed him. He then pulled Clint into a hug.

Clint said, "Hey, Brucie."

Bruce said, "I was so worried. Even the Hulk was worred. I saw everything on TV. SHIELD's gone."

Clint said, "Yeah. Couldn't contact you without getting out. By the way, Fury's alive."

Bruce said, "Faked his death?"

Clint said, "Yeah, he does that sometimes."

Bruce said, "Let me patch you up."

Clint had a few gashes along his arms.

Clint said, "OK, but then some food."

Bruce said, "I'll cook."


End file.
